


Мелкие Неудобства

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро-младший бесится, когда старший брат водит домой своего бойфренда, Ви. Тот отвечает взаимностью.





	1. Chapter 1

Настроение у Ви испортилось ровно в тот момент, когда он переступил порог и увидел в гостиной младшего брата Неро: тот засел за огромной плазмой с контроллером в руках и пачкой доритос рядом. Игру на экране он узнал не сразу, но когда до него все-таки дошло, поморщился. Разумеется, Фортнайт.

Ви справедливо рассчитывал на пару часов занять кровать своего бойфренда и выспаться после бессонной ночи. И поваляться-поцеловаться, куда без этого, но теперь все планы шли коту под хвост. 

У семьи Спарда, видимо, всегда было очень туго с фантазией, и своего младшенького они тоже назвали Неро, пусть он и был младше всего на пару лет. Когда они с Неро только-только начали встречаться, тот вёл себя как ангел и никаких проблем не приносил. Но в какой-то момент милый тихоня внезапно отрастил зубки и начал огрызаться и грубить всем подряд, а уж Ви вообще доставалось с лихвой.

\- Если вы пришли сюда ебаться, валите сразу, - недовольно заявил тот. - У меня ещё сегодня стрим, мне нахуй не нужны ваши облизывания на заднем плане.

\- Ты у себя в комнате это делать можешь? - недобро отозвался Неро, крепче сжав плечо Ви.

\- Ты не понял, - спокойно ответил Недонеро. - Мне отцу рассказать, что ты его сюда водишь сосаться или что?

Ви на дух не переносил младшего брата Неро, мягко говоря. Тот всегда завалился к ним в комнату не вовремя, вредничал, грозился рассказать о любом пустяке своему отцу, который и без того относился к их с Неро отношениям с прохладным неодобрением. По-нормальному, в общем, пиздюк не понимал вообще никак.

Ну и самое отвратительное, вишенка на торте: тот был как две капли воды похож на старшего. И всякий раз Ви видел, как такое знакомое лицо искажается в отвращении, ему становилось немного не по себе.

Неро наконец отпустил его бедное плечо и вздохнул.

\- Посиди пока тут, окей? У меня в комнате полный пиздец, я хоть приберусь немного.

\- Ладно, - Ви кивнул, и тот коротко клюнул его в щеку, пощекотав шею под чокером.

Когда Неро скрылся наверху, он подошел к холодильнику за кухонной стойкой и открыл дверцу, изучая содержимое. Остановив свой выбор на сиротливо стоящей сбоку банке колы, он направился к дивану и, полностью игнорируя убийственный взгляд, уселся рядом с мелким паршивцем. Тот раздраженно стянул с себя наушники:

\- Ты какого хуя тут делаешь? Другого места найти не мог? - невежливо поинтересовался он.

\- Твоё высочество забыл спросить, - откликнулся Ви, сосредоточившись на газировке.

\- Серьезно, пошёл отсюда.

\- А то что? - лениво переспросил он. - Папочке пожалуешься?

Эти слова, видимо, произвели на Неро нужный эффект. Он оторвал взгляд от экрана и уставился на него с непонятной злостью.

\- Ты меня с братом попутал?

\- Ох, я бы никогда, - Ви даже нашёл в себе силы подмигнуть.

В конце концов, он так и не понял, что именно произошло в следующую секунду. То ли мальчишка собирался оттолкнуть его подальше, только хотел скинуть с дивана вовсе, но движение в свою сторону Ви угадал безошибочно и успел перехватить его за руки и кое-как отбросить назад. Рисковать и ждать, пока тот опомнится, Ви не стал, быстро нависнув над ним.

\- Охуел совсем? - прошипел он на ухо завырывавшемуся сопляку, усевшись сверху.

\- Слезь! - просипел Неро, без особого успеха пытаясь вырваться из хватки. Он зарычал и сжал руки в кулаки. - Пусти, скотина!

Удерживать его, по правде говоря, было задачей трудной, и Ви искренне надеялся, что тот не попытается дать ему сдачи.

Вся эта весёлая возня затянулась ещё на минуту, пока они оба не устали окончательно. Ви очень хотелось вытереть вспотевший лоб, но он не решался отпустить его руки. Ещё больше хотелось, чтобы Неро старший наконец изволил спуститься вниз и вразумил неразумного болвана, но чуда никак не происходило.

\- Драться ещё будешь? - устало спросил Ви, чувствуя себя как-то совсем уж по-идиотски. Только бить тупых гормональных подростков ему не хватало для полной картины, браво. 

Неро промолчал, угрюмо рассматривая его шею и пытаясь отдышаться. Ви попробовал убрать сначала одну руку, и убедившись, что никто не торопится ему немедленно отомстить, убрал и вторую. Он медленно выпрямился, пятернёй откинув нависшие волосы с лица. Мелкий пиздюк вёл себя подозрительно тихо, и Ви забеспокоился было всерьез, пока не осознал, на чём именно сидел. Он бросил короткий взгляд вниз, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих догадок, брови сами собой поползли вверх. "Да неужели?".

\- Заткнулся быстро.

\- Я молчал.

\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь! - нервно процедил Неро, его взгляд лихорадочно бродил по его лицу, щеки краснели с невероятной скоростью. 

Ви автоматически поправил съехавший вбок чокер, и глаза Неро безошибочно остановились на мелком кулоне в ямке у него между ключиц. Он натужно сглотнул, а потом быстро поднял взгляд на него.

Ви наблюдал за разворачивающимся перед ним представлением с нездоровым интересом. Это было так похоже на то, что происходило буквально пару лет назад, когда его бойфренд краснел и запинался, объясняясь ему в любви в этой самой гостиной. Он облокотился на низкую спинку дивана, поддерживая рукой подбородок.

\- А папочка твой в курсе, что ты у нас по мальчикам? - уточнил Ви, с любопытством рассматривая его напряженное лицо.

\- Молчи! - шёпотом прокричал Неро. Выглядел он так, будто был готов либо соскочить с дивана и убежать, либо расквасить Ви нос.

Он даже не вздрогнул, когда его грубовато схватили за шею и притянули ближе. Они чуть не столкнулись носами, пока Неро целовал его, не размыкая губ, быстро и неловко, чуть погодя он всё же открыл рот, пытаясь заставить его сделать то же самое. "Ой, как всё интересно", - отстранённо подумал Ви, особо не сопротивляясь. От мальчишки пахло острыми чипсами и отвратительным ментоловым олд спайсом.

Нет, он был совершенно не похож на своего брата. Неро целовал его совсем иначе: нежно, медленно и почти что трепетно, будто опасался, что он может отказаться в любой момент. Этот Неро определенно боялся того же, но вместо осторожности его движения переполняла горячечная жадность, желание взять всё и сразу, пока не оттолкнули. Искренне хотелось сочувственно похлопать его по плечу, но он удержался. 

Это не отменяло того, насколько сильно его тряхнуло, когда Неро заставил его приоткрыть рот и коснулся его языка своим. 

Когда Ви наконец опомнился достаточно, чтобы понять, в какой они оказались ситуации, он аккуратно упёрся руками Неро в грудь, отодвинувшись. Тот оторвался, не сводя взгляда с его губ, и автоматически утирая раскрасневшийся рот тыльной стороны руки. Потом он поднял глаза, только чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Ви.

Надо признать, Ви впервые видел, чтобы паника накрывала человека настолько быстро. Неро шумно и неровно вздохнул ртом, потом ещё раз, и ещё раз.

\- Тебе помочь? - участливо поинтересовался Ви, насмешливо похлопав того по колену. В ответ Неро неожиданно завопил во все легкие и в ужасе попытался его оттолкнуть, чуть не свалившись с дивана в процессе, а после вскочил на ноги и на полной скорости вылетел из комнаты.

Ви только устало ссутулился, вытерев рот указательным пальцем. Где-то наверху с грохотом захлопнулась дверь. На лестнице послышались шаги, и спустя ещё секунду в гостиную заглянул обеспокоенный Неро-старший. Как вовремя.

\- У тебя всё в порядке? - спросил он, взглядом указав на потолок.

\- Живой, как видишь, - беззаботно отозвался Ви, всё ещё решая, стоило ему нажаловаться Неро на обалдевшего окончательно пиздюка или нет. - Ты всё?

\- Да, пойдём. Ты не голодный, кстати?

Ви опустил взгляд на позабытую пачку с доритос и без малейшего зазрения совести прихватил её с собой.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Ви проснулся, вокруг всё ещё было достаточно темно. Когда он застонал и повернулся на спину, потягиваясь, его тут же погладили по голове, аккуратно убрав волосы с лица.

\- Уже почти полседьмого, - Неро, видимо, хотелось поцеловаться, но он не решился дышать на Ви, не почистив зубы. И поэтому ограничился коротким чмоком в лоб. - Ты в ванну или полежишь?

\- Мне ко второй, - сказал он, не отрывая глаза.

\- ...У нас обоих по средам первой философия у Блумберга.

\- Я отпросился.

\- Не пизди.

Ви с долей осуждения наблюдал, как тот встает с кровати, неуклюже натягивая на себя штаны левой рукой. Гипс на правой руке был разрисован со всех сторон: большую его часть занимали полуприличные рисунки Нико и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления от всей университетской футбольной команды. 

\- Рука болит сегодня?

\- Пока не очень, - Неро зевнул и потянулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности, когда Ви положил прохладную ладонь ему на живот. - Ты чего, щекотно же!

Ви нехотя убрал руку. Они успели прожить вместе уже два с небольшим года, но ему до сих пор с трудом верилось в реальность происходящего. Идея поступать вместе в один и тот же колледж возникла будто бы из ниоткуда. Тема никогда не обсуждалась открыто, просто они не сговариваясь приняли каждый для себя именно такое решение.

С практической точки зрения всё выходило немного (значительно) сложнее. Выбор ограничивался только теми колледжами, в которых Ви могла достаться мало-мальски приличная стипендия. Неро, впрочем, нервничал ничуть не меньше. Хотя уж ему-то место в любом университете было обеспечено заранее, не столько из-за оценок, сколько благодаря фамилии и золотой безлимитной кредитке его отца.

Поэтому Ви тихо готовил документы и молился, чтобы его согласились принять где-нибудь подальше от дома. Что угодно, лишь бы лишний раз не контактировать с Вергилием и его младшеньким потомком. А вот со старшим хотелось в кои-то веки остаться наедине подольше.

После одного _не слишком приятного_ происшествия они всё чаще зависали дома у Ви, а после рождества Неро и вовсе стал оставаться у него с ночёвкой. Ви, в свою очередь старательно пытался не подходить близко к родовому, мать его, гнезду семейства Спарда. От греха подальше.

Ему не хватало решительности, чтобы выловить поганца на серьёзный разговор. И совести, - чтобы рассказать Неро всё в подробностях.

Судя по всему, мелкий гадёныш тоже избегал его всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. По крайней мере, так казалось ему самому. Но даже если он этого не делал, то Ви всё равно старался за двоих.

Письмо из крупного колледжа в соседнем штате они открывали вместе. Когда неприметный конверт наконец обнаружился в ящике, они тут же заперлись в комнате Ви, решение зачитывал Неро. 

\- Сядь и не ёрзай, - строго проинструктировал тот, легонько сжав его плечо для пущей убедительности. 

\- Разворачивай давай, - хмуро поторопил Ви, с трудом заставив себя убрать руки от лица. Нервы играли не на шутку, но сгрызть все ногти из-за волнения всё же не хотелось.

Неро достал бумаги из конверта, сощурился, наспех пробегая текст взглядом, а потом молча отшвырнул бумагу на пол и по-медвежьи обнял его одной рукой. Ви поднял письмо дрожащими пальцами и чуть не умер, поняв, что его приняли. 

На радостях он напился, забыл покормить кота и едва не потратил отложенные на левый рукав деньги. 

Сам переезд он помнил плохо, гораздо лучше вспоминалась генеральная уборка в квартире, куда они перевозили вещи. Самой невинной находкой оказалась дохлая мышь в ванной. Про то, что пришлось вытряхивать из кладовки, он предпочитал не думать никогда вообще.

Квартира, которая досталась Неро от матери, сама по себе не отличалась просторностью или живописными видами. Но Ви был счастлив как никогда, потому что впервые в жизни он мог спокойно жить, вставать по утрам и засыпать ночами, не учитывая расписания соседей и постоянного контроля со стороны матери, бабушки, кого бы то ни было. А уж от одной возможности быть с Неро, от одной только мысли, что они теперь официально живут вместе, ему становилось просто замечательно. Идеально.

Два года прошли ровно так, как хотелось ему. В разумных пределах, конечно. В том, что такое положение дел не может продолжаться вечно, он ничуть не сомневался. Но это никак не мешало хотя бы надеяться на лучшее.

И стоило ли удивляться, что это фигуральное лучшее совершенно реально явилось к ним под дверь в самый неожиданный момент. 

Ви чуть не облился кипятком, когда в квартиру требовательно постучались. Судя по звуку, ногами. Неро выглянул из ванной с зубной щеткой во рту, вопросительно что-то промычав. Ви с легким раздражением поставил злополучный чайник на стол, застегивая пуговицы на кофте и одёргивая рукава по пути в прихожую, чтобы лишний раз не светить татуировками перед незнакомыми людьми. 

Он заглянул в глазок и моментально отвернулся. Помолчал, с нажимом помассировал виски указательными пальцами. Затем посмотрел снова. 

Не показалось.

Ви открыл дверь, глядя в пол.

\- Вау, ты всё ещё тут, - как-то очень устало, но не менее от этого ехидно прокомментировал знакомый голос. Знакомый и чересчур повзрослевший.

\- Вау, - в тон ему ответил Ви, наконец отыскав в себе силы посмотреть на Спарду-младшего в упор. - А что ты здесь забыл? Соскучился?

Тот молча оскалился и чуть повернул голову набок, совсем как свой старший брат, внимательно разглядывая Ви тяжёлым взглядом с головы до ног. Ви тут же явственно ощутил, что волосы у него до сих пор не причёсаны, что на шее у него стоит ярко-лиловый синяк, что спросонья он умудрился напялить свитер Неро, который был на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, и даже то, что его новая татуировка прекрасно просматривалась через дырки в джинсах.

После всего этого досмотра с пристрастием Неро посмотрел ему в глаза и преспокойно выдал:

\- Да.

Свой пакостный характер засранец не перерос ни разу.

В последний раз Ви видел его ровно перед переездом, если не считать пару случайных фоток в инстаграме. Спустя три неполных года их сходство с Неро стало чересчур жутким. Ви прищурился. Неро, несмотря на всю свою браваду, выглядел не то чтобы очень свежо. Мешки под глазами, бледное лицо и дорожные сумки в руках. В голове носились всевозможные причины и варианты, но очевидный вывод напрашивался сам собой.

\- Если ты решил сбежать из дома и остаться здесь, у меня для тебя плохие новости, - сообщил он ему с придыханием.

Неро чуть округлил глаза, а потом прыснул и засмеялся, поставив одну из огромных сумок на пол.

\- Брат сказать, что ли, не успел? Или просто не хотел тебя расстраивать?

\- Ты на неделю рано, - послышался недовольный голос из-за его спины. Ви оглянулся, встретившись с подозрительно виноватым взглядом Неро, который наконец-то вышел из ванной. Он включил свет в прихожей и встал рядом. - У тебя распределение только в понедельник.

\- Так ты знал, что он приедет? - непонимающе переспросил Ви, потихоньку приходя в себя и начиная заводиться.

\- Он просто... - начал было тот.

\- Мне надо ещё купить учебники, - перебил несносный пиздюк, не моргнув глазом и не обращая никакого внимания на Ви. - Погулять по кампусу, привыкнуть к району, всё такое, важные дела, ты уж извини. А в пятницу у меня посвящение в студенты.

Неро вдруг сделал шаг вперед и быстро захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

Ещё некоторое время они смотрели на друг друга молча. С лестничной площадки, что удивительно, тоже не доносилось ни звука.

\- Учебники, - повторил Ви. - Посвящение.

\- Да.

\- В студенты, - закончил он с запоздалым осознанием. Неро вздохнул.

\- Отец в последний момент попросил дать ему пожить здесь. На первое время, пока ему не дадут комнату в общаге.

\- В последний момент - это когда?

Неро неуютно поёжился. Ви наконец почувствовал, как отросшие ногти давят на ладони, и с некоторым трудом разжал кулаки.

\- Недели две назад.

\- Неро, это пиздец.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты вообще планировал мне сказать?

\- Я хотел, - взмолился тот, - ещё на выходных. Но никак не было хорошего момента...

Ви коротко показал ему, чтобы он заткнулся, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, судорожно соображая.

\- ...Два месяца?

\- Да. Может, быстрее.

\- Или дольше.

\- Пожалуйста, - Неро заставил его убрать руки, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Меня отец убьет, если с ним что-то случится. А тут он вроде как под присмотром.

\- Два месяца, - снова проговорил Ви, осознавая, что, да, Вергилию ещё попробуй откажи. Ситуация складывалась мерзопакостнейшая. - Он же меня, блять, загрызёт.

\- А вот ты у нас прямо такой добрый, беззубый и постоять за себя не можешь, - иронично отозвался он. - Ничего он тебе не сделает.

\- Ебал я твоего брата, - поделился Ви со всей откровенностью, на которую только был способен. - Он, что, другого места найти не мог?

\- Да не парься ты так сильно, - добродушно посоветовал Неро, положив широкую ладонь ему на поясницу. Ви уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и невнятно застонал туда же, тот быстро разобрался в ситуации и кое-как обнял его одной рукой, принявшись растирать ссутуленную спину. - Слушай, ну ты же сам говорил, что он по тебе сохнет где-то в глубине души. Тем более, он реально повзрослел, мне дядя рассказывал, я же и сам вижу.

\- Ты мне сейчас не помогаешь ни капли, - пожаловался Ви, попытавшись повернуть голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза, но так в этом и не преуспел. В понимании Данте "повзрослел" относилось к чему угодно, но только не к реальному умению решать проблемы по-взрослому.

Кто-то постучался в дверь. На этот раз относительно негромко.

\- Вы там, блять, скоро? Я сутки не спал.

Неро, не обращая на это внимания, спросил:

\- Ты совсем против?

Ви закусил губу и всё-таки отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Похер, пусть живёт. Но если он будет таскать мою еду из холодильника, я за себя не отвечаю.

Неро тут же расцвел, торопливо расцеловал его щеки и пошёл открывать дверь. Ви, не дожидаясь новой волны комментариев и подколок, решил доварить заброшенный кофе.

Спустя пару секунд он снова почувствовал спиной тяжелый взгляд, но оборачиваться не стал. 

Много чести.


End file.
